Safe and Sound
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: Their song was hauntingly beautiful, just like themselves. Slaves for the academy, will they ever be set free? If love knows no boundaries, then it too, can overcome death, for their love has overcome death and what lies beyond. The promise to be together forever will never end, just like their love. Rated K for graphic scenes. Oneshot Songfic.


~OK, yeah, another one-shot. I wanted it to be a drabble, but…yeah…I thought about this is class and I'm pushing aside my homework (although it's late) to write this for you guys. SO BE HAPPY KAY. –insert angry face here- lol kidding. Anyway, to the story! ~

It was late, and Natsume hadn't come back yet. Mikan stared at the night sky under their sakura tree, her fingers running over a short, carved sentence: NXM. "Natsume…" she sighed, letting her breath fog up the air in front of her. It had been a while ever since she started taking on missions, like Natsume, but today she was off the hook, for once.

"M…Mikan…"

A soft choke was heard below her, and a smell strangely metallic reached her nose. Jumping off the tree, she landed in front of Natsume, who was coughing out blood, the liquid staining his blue pants and white shirt.

"N-Natsume? NATSUME!" she screamed both mentally and physically unknowingly, letting the whole school hear her scream.

He forced out a weak smile and raised a trembling hand to caress her cheek, leaving behind a trail of blood. "Sing me…sing me that song…our…song…" he sighed softly, wiping away the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She forced out the best smile and with a small nod, the words began to form at her mouth, leaving a hauntingly beautiful melody.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows nearly killed your light…_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone…"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…_

A small smile passed across his face as remembered all their good times together.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_We'll be alright; no one can hurt us now._

_Come morning light you and I be safe and sound…_

A tear slipped down her cheek as she stared at the face of her loved one; one who was going to leave her again.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling, everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on…_

_Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone…_

Sumire let out a small whimper as Hotaru silently stared down at the couple, lying amongst the bloodied grass, holding onto Ruka's hand tightly, letting the smallest of tears to run down her face.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_We'll be alright; no one can hurt us now._

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_We'll be alright; no one can hurt us now._

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…_

Mikan stopped singing and cried, placing her head on his chest, the latter's chest slowly coming to a stop.

"Smile…forever…Mikan…I love you."

His last sentence. Simple, but it made the whole school burst into tears. She sat there, stunned, as she looked at her lover, bathed in blood, still on the ground.

No, this isn't what happens when he sleeps. This isn't what happens when he flicks my forehead with a small scowl every morning. This isn't what happens when he kisses me afterwards. This…isn't supposed to be happening…right…?

"N-neh? N-Natsume-kun? Wake up…come on…wake up…we'll be late for school…if you don't…wake…up…" she crawled towards him as Hotaru and Ruka gently pulled her away from the body, letting the teachers lift up his limp body. The pairs eyes were slightly glazed over as they watched the body being lifted away, their dear friend crying within their hug.

3 years passed, and on that fateful day, people hear the same, haunting song sung in the spot under the only sakura tree left in the compound. Mikan went on missions and returned looking strongly like Natsume-rough and beaten up badly, coughing up blood occasionally.

Finally, she knew that the alice had finally sucked up her lifespan. Crawling and dragging her bleeding limbs to the sakura tree they shared, she finally placed her heavy and broken body beside the spot where they used to lay, singing their song, all the while with a large smile on her face, blood trickling down her mouth.

_You and I'll be safe…and…sound…_

Choking out the last mouthful of blood, she barely finished their song before letting go, finally rejoining with her lover up above.

"You're finally together, Natsume, Mikan," Hotaru whispered, clasping her friends' cold hand within her own. Ruka let his hand run down her back soothingly.

"She won't want to see you like this, Hotaru. Smile…smile, like she always did…" he choked on a few tears himself as he looked up at the sky and mustered up the best smile he could. "Are you guys together again? Don't lose each other now; it's all up to you two!" he yelled, waving madly at the sky. He could have sworn two stars shining brightly for a second, each close to another.

"They _are _together now," she whispered, leaning in and placing her head on his shoulder lovingly, sniffing up her last few tears. "Of course," he said smilingly, despite the few traces of tears lingering on his cheeks. "And so are we."

~End of safe and sound~

"He is not dead. I cannot say, and I will not say, that he is dead. He is just away, with a cheery smile, and a wave of the hand, he has wandered into an unknown land and left us dreaming how very fair it needs to be, since he lingers there. And you-oh you, who the wildest yearn for an old time step, and the glad return, think of him fairing on, as dear in the love of There as the love of Here. Think of him the same way, I say,he is not dead-he is just away.

Yeahhh. Oneshot done. Hope you guys like it. As I said, it was a random idea which struck me in class but I couldn't write it down, so I decided to write it here and post it online. Hope you guys liked this pretty short oneshot~

~Newest update~

OK, I know this is a songfic, and I know that the lyrics seem similar, but THEY ARE NOT. I changed the lyrics a little, but it still carries the same tune. If any of you would like to flag my story, please also include a proper REASON before doing so. I know that I did not do anything wrong, and I am not the only person who has done a songfic, and some people don't even change the lyrics. To those who would like to flag me for copyright, keep this is mind: It is a songfic, I have changed the lyrics, and I am not going to take shit from any stupid comments. Thank you.

The song used is 'Safe and sound' by Taylor Swift. I HAVE CHANGED THE LYRICS.


End file.
